


A fictional story with a meaning

by ShockingLogic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Interfacing, Understanding, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockingLogic/pseuds/ShockingLogic
Summary: Megatron needed a break, as he can't continue attacks on the autobots due low resource. He ends up writing a love story. But staying in the Nemesis for a long period didn't make his sanity better. So he went to the bar where he met a mech who he didn't expect to see. As his new reader enjoys Megatron's fictional story, the meaning of it gets exposed without realizing it. Which causes strange situation for both of them.(More tags and chapters will arrive)
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A fictional story with a meaning

For years there is a war between Decepticons and Autobots. There is explosion somewhere, traitors over there, assassins behind you, plotting’s near you. What new is this time?

That’s what Megatron have thought when he was working in his quarters as he didn’t want to see anyone for the day. The war has led him nowhere, as he is stuck in the middle. He isn’t on loosing side nor winning one. As badly he wants to end the war and start normal life once again. He can’t, as everyone looks up to him as a hero… even as a god.

In his own opinion he was nowhere being a hero or a god. He did what has to be done. Maybe he overdid it with the killings… but that won’t change his mind that war was needed to stop the entire corruption. Or was it?

Megatron groaned as he hold his head on own desk. Main reason why he is stuck behind the walls at the moment is mainly due the resources are low. And it will require time to get it. Conquering some other facility for resource might work. If they HAD resource. So in meantime Shockwave and Soundwave are collecting resources when Megatron himself is supposed to take a small break. A break that makes Megatron think back of everything he did. Maybe question his own beliefs and cause.

“That won’t do.” As Megatron really wanted to take a break. He thinks about the things he shouldn’t. So he decided to take a small break outside of his quarters. As in human terms “take fresh air”. Megatron is at the moment in the most secured strongholds, that is where at the moment the Nemesis is docked. But there is also small shops and a bar which a lot of cons go to. As Megatron wasn’t fond of going to the bars these days, he needed change of pace.

Soundwave told him that at the bar there are working slaves. It doesn’t surprise him, as Decepticons for some reason has kink of having slaves. Megatron hates it only, that’s why he made a rule of treating the slaves with respect. And if they want to interface they need to be willing. If you straight out rape them, you will get consequences. However that rule gets often broken in secret. Megatron knows about this, but he decides not to take action if he didn’t saw it himself. It might be cruel, no wait. It is cruel, but that’s how world works. If you do it securely, without getting caught or leaving trails. You’re safe to go, if you did leave something behind then it’s your own fault.

When Megatron was walking around the stronghold and enter the city. Every con tensed up. It isn’t everyday you see the warlord of the Decepticons walking around freely. Everyone knows he is on break but it would be wise not to get on his bad side. That is what everyone thinks about him. That is the hierarchy of the Decepticons. Eventually he arrives in front of the bar. 

“The famous bar without having an actual name.” Megatron entered the bar without thinking much about it.

Megatron sat down and ordered some high-grade energon. While working on his datapad. He isn’t stupid to work on his plans out in the public. But he does to like to write own stories or poems in his spare time. As he gets lost in his thoughts while his fingers still type it. Unconsciously he doesn’t know what he writes when he’s lost in his thoughts. Only later he realizes what he wrote. As he is drinking and writing in peace, minding his own business. He hears some argues inside the bar.  
  
There are always argues around him, so this is nothing ordinary. As he tries to continue his work. The argue gets only louder. And by hearing it alone, it was a fight between some drunk cons and the slaves trying to defend themselves. As the cons are asking the slaves to give them best interfacing ever. The slaves prefer to work than to go in berth with them.

But the argue seemed to reach no end to it. And Megatron’s patient grew grim each klik. The bartender tried to kick the drunk cons out. But then a fight broke out. Megatron could stop it with one word or action. He ended up simply watching the situation in the corner of his optic. The slaves were some autobots, some weren’t. He sighted as this was nothing new, autobots always end up being prisoners or slaves.

“Why would I take such a small spike? You’re nowhere to fully please me!” Some slave spoke out proudly. Too proudly in his opinion.  
“Now if you could, go piss off somewhere else. You two are seriously drunk or you want to get flamed!?” Useless threats.. so useless.

Megatron turns his head towards the argue. Did he heard it correctly? Flamed? There are few autobots who are this proud and have flames as their weapon. Or part of them. He stood up and went to the drunken cons.

“I believe the bartender wants you two out.” Menacing, Megatron stood behind the drunk cons. Their faces turned pale as they realized who they pissed off. “Aside from that… you are disturbing my peace.” Simple as that, the drunk cons apologized towards Megatron and ran off. The bartender sighted in relief and gives Megatron extra energon as a thank you gift. Megatron said it was not needed. He was more interested in the slaves.

And his hearing was correct. He doesn’t know how or why. But why the proud Rodimus Prime ended up being here. His frame has been scratched multiple times. Indicating he has been into fights, or he was nearly raped by the Decepticons. Rarely any Decepticon would leave an opportunity to take a Prime. Megatron is one of them, he isn’t interested in interfacing or having pet as toys for own pleasure.

“Huh? So the Decepticon leader saved some poor slaves? Bah, stop acting like you’re better than us!” Rodimus as always is full of himself. But now he is even more. How he was treated didn’t fix his annoying personality. 

Megatron left without saying anything. He could have said something, but he will end up being angry. As when he looks back, Rodimus is fuming with anger. As expected. He isn’t going to lie, but that was somewhat entertaining to him. He goes back to the Nemesis to get some recharge, but when he arrived in his private quarters he realized he forgot something. He left his datapad in that bar. He could go get it back, but he isn’t in mood to face Rodimus anger at the moment. 

“Ah frag it, I’m going to get it tomorrow.” Megatron lied down on his berth and fell into recharge.

But what Megatron did little knew, Rodimus grabbed the datapad and read it. Rodimus expected to read some Decepticon plans but he ended up reading a story. A story which is abnormal to read, as it was written by Megatron. THE Megatron. He took it with him without telling the bartender and continued reading it there. Rodimus ended up being heavily interested in the story and he hates it.

As the next cycle started. Megatron prepared himself to go back to that bar. And to face Rodimus, again. The bartender is surprised to see Megatron again and prepared high-grade energon fast for his unique customer. Megatron asked about the datapad he left yesterday. But the bartender knows nothing about it. Megatron drank while listening to the bartender. Great, so one of the slaves took it. And he has an idea of who too.

“Excuse me, can I talk to one of your slaves?”  
“Eh? Of course, you’re allowed to enter the slave rooms. Just they will be surprised usually they don’t get-“ Bartender gets interrupted by Megatron standing up.  
“Don’t worry, I’m after one specific bot.” With that, Megatron went to the back alley. Where are private quarters.

The alley is smaller than he expected. But went straight for the most flashiest name tag on the door. Which clearly said “Rodimus Prime”. Seriously, he doesn’t have to show off that he is a prime. It will only get him into further troubles than he is now. Megatron knocked at the door, waiting for the response. After a while Rodimus answered to come in.

Megatron entered, seeing Rodimus reading the datapad he was working on. Rodimus looks at who entered, expecting the bartender. But not Megatron, he was the last person he expected. And quickly hold the datapad behind him.

“Rodimus, that is my datapad. Can I have it back?” Megatron crossed his arms, he knows it already he wont get it back that easy.  
“Hah? You want it back? How do I know this is your datapad? What is written on it then?!” Rodimus as always tries to get under someone’s frustration.  
“It’s a love story between two mechs who’s life is complicated. The protagonist is trying to win over the mech who has seen nothing but darkness. Try to make him happy which they end up falling in love. But the love was forbidden which caused some serious issues in their relationship. As the protagonist is trying to reach for his lover, he only gets more and more separated-“  
“T-That’s enough, I believe you…”

Rodimus gives back the datapad in embarrassment, but he seems to be in better mood than yesterday. Megatron wonders what happened, I mean his stories are pretty lame and a lot of cons are interested in pure interfacing, pleasure, ecstasy and obsession. There isn’t gentle love, affection or sympathy.

“The story is interesting…” Rodimus said it out of nowhere. Megatron looked at Rodimus. He knows that Autobots are more popular with these stories but didn’t really expect it to hear it personally.  
“You like the… eh… story?” Megatron looked away, hiding half of his face. He was hiding the fact he was smiling. “I didn’t expect a direct an answer for it, not many are interested in some silly love stories.” Due the war, there is no time for romance.

“They are not silly! Romance is something deeper than some interfacing or being some sick interfacing slave who is addicted to it! It has many complex feelings which both sides need to understand and support eacho-“ Rodimus stopped talking. Why was he saying these things towards Megatron?! What does he know about romance?! Rodimus was already enough embarrassed that he was reading his story and now this.

“It seems you had experienced it, a crush before the war?” Megatron looked at the datapad as he continued. “You don’t have to tell me it, but I know its complicated. Relationships are complex to understand. There isn’t a rule or formula you have to follow as every of them are different. Which makes them in own way special.” He then looked at Rodimus. Who was trying his best to stay calm in this situation but his face and spoilers are clearly giving a sign that he is about to burst.

Well, he could ask him about something. He’s on his break and he simply writes a love story. Besides he’s asking the enemy about this is bad enough. But it’s nothing faction related.  
“Rodimus, how far you’ve read it?”  
“To the end… i… I’m curious how it will end… … if that’s what you want to ask…”  
Rodimus wasn’t hiding the fact he is really digging the story.  
“Do you… want me to continue it?”  
“You can do that?!” Rodimus optics became wide as a puppy eyes. Which caught Megatron off guard.  
“I-I mean, s-sure… not like I care…” And quickly tried to hide it. Typical…

Megatron left Rodimus quarters but stopped in the alley.  
“Once I finished the current chapter and other one. I will give it to you. I want to hear your opinions on it.” Megatron peeked at Rodimus. Which he clearly was excited but was acting like he didn’t care.

Finally leaving the bar with his datapad. Megatron had urge to continue writing but this time not out of boredom. But he had a reader which really loved the story. For a writer this is enough to keep the story going. To keep enjoying his work. He didn’t really care that his reader is an autobot or in this matter, a prime. If someone enjoys his story which is made out of nothing related to the war, it’s a good feeling. Especially for Megatron himself, as he is supposed to be on a break.

Many cycles pass, the Decepticons noticed that Megatron is in far better moods than before. Or you could say is more relaxed and easy-going. He doesn’t look the whole time annoyed or that he will shoot you. You can feel that his tension lowered. And it’s easier to greet him. But don’t let it fool you, he can still kick your aft if he wants to.

However his good mood didn’t go unnoticed. Megatron kept going to the bar more often than he should. Someone could kill him or even… betray him.  
“He is on such low guard I can simply shoot his stupid head. Ughhh…” Behind the scenes, the frustrated seeker was complaining of why his master is being lately happy. Starscream personally didn’t mind it for once not being blamed or being hit. But it felt weird as this was almost daily routine. But now he didn’t do it for such a long time it feels strange.

Starscream sees Megatron return again, he has again this happy, satisfied face. It gives Starscream the chills that something is making him happy. He could investigate it and ruin it for him. But Soundwave will never ever give him a break and Megatron would give him serious punishment. There is no way of escaping of Megatron’s wrath in this scenario. So he gives him time off with everything.

As much Starscream is not used to see Megatron being “happy”. But it’s good to see he is motivated still into something which gives him something else than stress.  
“Great, now I’m wishing him good luck.”  
“Thank you Starscream, but you should focus on your own things.”  
“Shut the frag up! And that wasn’t meant to you!” He’s so annoying lately!  
Almost a month passes in human terms. And the love story is nearly finished. But the story ends up quite sad. As the protagonist suicides when he heard his lover was forced to become a conjux with someone else. And moved to complete different location. The protagonist couldn’t live with it that his lover isn’t near him.

Megatron knows this is a sad ending but not every love story has an happy ending. He doesn’t believe in any happy ending. There is always darkness within. No matter how dark or painful it is. There is no need to hide it.

Rodimus have read the story, which he cried. He was angry at Megatron of why couldn’t they be happy. But after calming down, he understood why. And was angry at himself of why he threw tantrum for a fictional story. He even cried! He cried for some love story which is just simply written! But it could happen in real life. It tends to end up being in real life. Which gave Rodimus some interesting ideas.

What if Megatron experienced it? What if he was in love but because of the corruption in the council, his crush became further and further. And eventually he hears that his crush have gone offline? Or perhaps Megatron is the one who lives in the darkness and doesn’t see colors in his life. He stopped having a good taste in life and everything taste sour in his opinion.

Rodimus knew this was everything ideas. But after reading it, there are some aspects that can be reflected on the writer itself. And if it is true. That would mean Megatron is lonely. And he wants some affection. Nothing sexual just… compassion. He wants to care for something or be cared. Rodimus got embarrassed at the idea that Megatron wants a lover or even a conjux! But it wouldn’t surprise him if that was indeed the truth. Being the whole time busy with war, planning and plotting. You don’t have time for romance. Your world is greyed and you don’t see any light of hope for a change in your life. You simply do the things you believe in. You do it for the cause.

He didn’t want to believe it. Rodimus really, really didn’t want to believe it. But he thinks that his opinion towards Megatron has been changed. He doesn’t see him as cruel Decepticon leader. Maybe that’s what his outside view. But the inner view? There is something deeper going on. Even if Rodimus is being a slave, working for his enemy against his will. He wants to understand Megatron’s way of thinking. Maybe not what he plans but what is deeply going on with him.

In matter of fact, the entire story is about to change for both Megatron and Rodimus. As the autobot assault arrived earlier than Megatron expected. And caused mayhem to the stronghold and the city. Megatron didn’t worry about his ship or anyone else outside it. But there is one thing he does worry about. And it’s Rodimus, no he doesn’t feel anything for him. But if Autobots know that Megatron holds Rodimus as hostage. They can’t blindly attack them.

Megatron rushes to the bar which was in ruins. Many slaves and the bartender didn’t survive the explosion. Many of slaves are injured, but luckily Rodimus is still alive. He’s unconscious which will make the whole situation easier. Megatron took Rodimus to the Nemesis and ordered the medics to check on him. If he’s fine, they were ordered to put him in the cell. Which is very well secured. He knows well enough Rodimus tricks. And restraining his movement will be the best option.

But now he worries about other cons who might take a chance of raping him against his will. Megatron didn’t realize it, but his interest in Rodimus have already deepen without him wanting to.


End file.
